


Addicted

by insaneFanatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hatesex, M/M, Xeno, this is some pretty weird shit even for me so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneFanatic/pseuds/insaneFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title doesn't even go with the story, whatever<br/>you should have all been expecting this from the minute you clicked on the title<br/><b>eridan and sollux having weird alien hatesex</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

Eridan whined and spread his legs wider, back sticking to the bed's sheets. Karkat gave him the bed as a "gift" for not killing them again the second time. (It was also something the mutant troll just wanted to get rid of.) And God, his body was just so fucking _hot_ and _bothered_ and all all he wanted was for Sollux to just get it over with. He felt his rings and rigid nails dig into his own thighs, his fingertips being scratched by the tiny scales already starting to cling to his skin. He was finally starting to grow out of grubhood.

Sollux smirked, the tiny pinpricks of his crooked teeth and two tongues pranced around Eridan's neck and annoyed Eridan's gills. The three deep-purple slits trembled under Sollux's _disgusting_ lowblood tongue, swallowing the honey-colored saliva that gathered around the edges. Eridan coughed and let out a small, tired groan as his gills oozed out Sollux's fluids. Sollux felt his two bulges throbbing and the thin but long tentacles around the bases flail and wriggle, trying to get to their destination, but only barely sliding against Eridan's entrance. Another desperate whine came from the very back of Eridan's throat.

"Cod, Sol, I fuckin' hate you so much," the highblood seethed. "I _hate_ you."

The dirt-veined troll just ignored Eridan's words and nudged his hips closer, his slimy tentacles slightly tickling Eridan's wet entrance and penetrating slightly. Eridan shook with anticipation and anger, wanting more inside him than just a few measly bulge-feelers. Sollux pulled away from Eridan's neck and looked back at his Kismesis, feeling his tentacles start to drill and wiggle inside Eridan's nook. He didn't bother to wait anymore, he reached in between himself and Eridan and shooed away his appendages and took both of his bulges in his hand, nudging his bulges into Eridan's entrance. Sollux bit his lip and trailed his hand up, grabbing Eridan's bulge and still edging in both of his own. Eridan's bulge-feelers wrapped around Sollux's wrist, keeping his rough hand in place.

Eridan let out a breathless moan, oh, it felt so _good_ to finally have something inside him. He shifted his arms, spreading his thighs more and scratching on the inside of them. His jaw hung, a trail of saliva dribbling down and cooling down on his chin. His insides stretched more and more, clenching and wrapping around both bulges. It was almost too much, it was just tearing into his deprived and wanting tightness, the feeling was indescribable but so filling. He felt Sollux's hand around his bulge start to move, almost as fast as his thrusts. The feeling was so intoxicating and engrossing. Eridan just wanted more and more, the thick friction between him and Sollux engulfing him completely.

"God, ED, you're 2o pathetic," Sollux hissed and hitched his hips, thrusting harder. Eridan moaned in reply, he didn't care, all he wanted was relief. It had been so long since the last time they saw each other and their neglected hate for each other grew and grew and wasn't released until now. Waves of heat and pain and pleasure washed over them both, cleansing them of their sin. 

Eridan made such delicious noises, making Sollux's ears perk up and try to listen to the mewls and purrs of desperation. Filthy Alternian words spilled out of Sollux's mouth, their very own taboo language making Eridan's whole body quake. Sweat and tears ran in clear streams down the highblood's bony face and neck, his thin hips bucked up to try to get his long-awaited genetic release. Sollux panted and gripped the purple bulge in his hand, jerking it sloppily in tune to his hard thrusts. The squelching and slurping of their reproductive organs filled the room and the trolls' ears. Sollux whimpered and Eridan let out a throaty cry, they were so _close._

Sollux gave one final rough slam, his whole being collapsing ontop of Eridan as he came, not even thinking of the bucket they were both supposed to fill for the Mother Grub. Eridan released his pent-up frustration in between himself and his Kismesis, a royal purple covering their abdomens. The thin, material-covered tentacles released Sollux's wrist as he pulled his own away from Eridan's entrance. Eridan released his numb legs and let them rest on the bed, both of his hands relaxing at his sides.

Two heaving chests laid side by side, their tired hands inching closer and closer together, eventually entwining their sticky fingers and connecting them once more. An incoherent murmur came from them both, neither of them even knowing what the other had said, but that didn't matter. 

None of it mattered.


End file.
